leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy's Seviper
| gender=Female | epnum=PS304| epname=Swanky Showdown with Swalot| firstevoep=| firstevoname=| prevonum=336| noevo=incap | current=With Lucy| enva1=Bill Rogers| java1=Megumi Hayashibara| }} Lucy's Seviper (Japanese: アザミのハブネーク Azami's Habunake) is Pike Queen Lucy's main in the , , and . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Seviper first appeared in Swanky Showdown with Swalot, in the opening ceremony of the . She was then used in an exhibition tag battle with Palace Maven Spenser and his . She started things off by targeting since it wasn't a , so Seviper teamed up with Crobat to weaken it and as soon as Electrode was on the brink of fainting, jumped in and put Seviper to sleep. She woke up immediately and dug a hole underground. Lucy revealed this when Swalot went for . Seviper burrowed back up and single-handedly defeat Electrode and Swalot, declaring Lucy and Spenser as the winners. When crashed the press conference, Seviper wrapped herself around the young Trainer so that he wouldn't escape. In Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie, she was seen with Lucy while Lucy told Greta that she would be the next Frontier Brain Emerald was going to face after Noland's loss. When Emerald was sleeping in mid-air, with and tied to the Battle Pike's fangs, Lucy sent out her Seviper to cut them free. As Emerald reached the 139th room and opened the doors to the next room, Seviper appeared along with Lucy's other Pokémon when Lucy took her station. Seviper was the first Pokémon that Lucy sent out in her battle against Emerald when he challenged her at the end of the Battle Pike. She went up against the Emerald borrowed from earlier. During their battle, Seviper was hit by Blissey's but it wasn't long until Seviper used by seeping poison out from her fangs and the poison touched Blissey which badly poisoned her. Lucy then switched out Seviper and took her place when Blissey was about to attack even though she was in her poisoned state, which forced Emerald to switch to . After Lucy's Shuckle and were subdued in the same battle, she uses Seviper again where she battled Emerald's . During the battle, Rapidash was beat, leaving them both with one Pokémon. Blissey was able to withstand much abuse with its inherently high defense, but eventually lost ground and was beaten. As the other Brains were about to rejoice on Lucy's victory, Rapidash awoke and promptly defeated Seviper with its attack. Seviper was later seen with Lucy when the Frontier Brains were looming over an unconscious Noland after Guile Hideout knocked him out cold. She was also seen standing next to Lucy when Lucy and the other Frontier Brains stop Emerald when they were questioning 's whereabouts. In Skirting Around Surskit I, Lucy uses Seviper against Guile Hideout alongside other Frontier Brains' Pokémon but lost as Guile easily sent them flying with a swing from his sword. During Emerald's battle in the Battle Dome, Seviper helped organize the crowd when they were entering the place. Later, Seviper helped out protecting the people from the rampaging rental Pokémon and dealt with a flood caused by Guile's -shaped monster. In Omega Alpha Adventure 16, Seviper helped Lucy fight the Admins of Neo Team Magma and Neo Team Aqua when they interfered in the launch of a rocket that was designed to stop the meteoroid from destroying their world. In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, Seviper assisted in stopping the Grand Meteor Delta. Personality and characteristics Seviper is a powerful and versatile Pokémon and is Lucy's first choice for battles. Like her , Seviper is confident in her strength and battle skill. Seviper is able to defeat many opponents with her poison and is often seen beside Lucy. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Spenser Crobat Poison Tail Fang|1=Dig|2=Poison Fang}} Adventures.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Poison Tail|1=Dig|2=Poison Fang}}|image2=Lucy Seviper mod 3}}|0=Giga Drain|1=Crunch|2=Sludge Bomb}} Adventures.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Giga Drain|1=Crunch|2=Sludge Bomb}}}} }} In the games Seviper is found in when challenged for both the Silver and Gold Symbol: In the anime Seviper appeared in Queen of the Serpentine!. After Lucy threw a red rose projectile at 's balloon, she sent out Seviper to battle them while Jessie sent out a of her own. True to Barbara's word and confidence, Lucy's Seviper managed to overpower Jessie's and it was sent crashing into Team Rocket. Seviper finished them off by revealing an ability to use , which sent Team Rocket blasting off. During Ash's match with Lucy in the Battle Pike, Lucy sent out Seviper as her first choice and went up against Ash's Donphan. Although evenly matched at first, Seviper managed to hold its own against Donphan and countered and dodged every move that Donphan made. However, this wasn't enough as thanks to Donphan catapulting itself upwards by hitting a rock after using , Seviper was defeated and Lucy was left with one Pokémon. Personality and characteristics Lucy appears to trust Seviper the most out of all her Pokémon, as seen when she owned several things in the shape of Seviper such as the Battle Pike and her red rose projectile. This was also shown during battle when Lucy closed her eyes at one point and knew by heart what attacks the opponent was going to throw at it. Barbara even pointed out Seviper's strengths which were shown when it single-handedly took out . Moves used mod 3}}|0=Poison Tail|1=Flamethrower|2=Bite}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Poison Tail|1=Flamethrower|2=Bite}}}} In other manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Lucy's Seviper appears in The Predestined Battle!. It was first seen with its Trainer when she went up to and had a conversation with him. Later, it battled with Enta's first where it managed to daze it with an unidentified attack. Afterwards, it faced off against his after both sides were down to one Pokémon. Since both of them are natural enemies to each other, it was hard for Enta to have Zangoose to listen to him. However, Zangoose was finally able to listen to Enta after he jumped in the way of a attack launched by Seviper. With Zangoose and Enta in sync with each other, Zangoose was able to defeat Lucy's Seviper with . Moves used mod 2}}|0=Poison Tail|1=Poison Fang}} CBF.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Poison Tail|1=Poison Fang}}}} Related articles Seviper Category:Emerald characters Seviper Seviper Seviper es:Seviper de Lucy/Fortunia it:Seviper di Fortunata zh:小蓟的饭匙蛇